<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pain and Pleasure by suolucarim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409192">Pain and Pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suolucarim/pseuds/suolucarim'>suolucarim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, NaLu Love Fest, Nalu Week, Natsu has self control surprisingly, Smut, apparently Lucy is a bottom, don’t ask where happy is, fairy tail - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suolucarim/pseuds/suolucarim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu and Lucy explore the idea of pain and pleasure in the bedroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pain and Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m not too keen on writing smut, I have in the past, but started straying away from it. so this is a rough draft I wrote a couple months ago.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finish this tonight </p><p>“We’re going back to the hotel.” Natsu spat out with venom in his voice. His hands were wrapped around Lucy’s wrist pulling her to match his speed. </p><p>Lucy stopped in her tracks which caused Natsu to tug on her arm and look at her in frustrated confusion. “Now you just wait a second natsu, the whole Guild is here and we’re having fun. I don’t want to go back to the hotel so why don’t you just tell me what’s wrong.”  </p><p>“I said we’re going back to the hotel Lucy.”  This time there was more irritation present in his voice it actually scared her. She lowered her head and nodded In submission. She allowed natsu to pull her through the crowd of people, disgreguarding the stares and whispers from her fellow comrades. </p><p>The walk back to the hotel was weird, silence was their only  form of communication. Neither of them knew what to say to each other, nothing natsu could say was a reasonable excuse  for causing the scene. And nothing Lucy could say could give her clarity in why she found the situation so exciting. They weren’t dating but it would be an understatement to say their relationship hasn’t grown in the past year. </p><p>They made it to the hotel room and natsu pushes the door open and pulled the both of them inside. “Nats-“ before Lucy could finish her back was slammed against the door and natsu stood before her, one hand gently groping her neck and the other pinning her against the door.</p><p>This was new, but she she liked this concept of pain and pleasure. “Natsu, what’s going on?” She manage to whisper but her concerns went disregruarded. He lowered his head to where her shoulder and neck met and sucked her sweet spot grazing her skin with his teeth lightly. This caused Lucy to muffle a moan and close her eyes. He trailed kisses up to her jaw then stopped at her ear,  </p><p>“do you know how annoying it is hearing other guys comment on how good you look in a bathing suit. Do you know what that makes me want to do.” </p><p>“W-what does it make you want to do natsu?” </p><p>“Mhm mhm, no taking.” He grazed his finger against her lips and used his other hand to put her leg on his hip. He went back to his previous actions placing live biting along her neck and collar bone.<br/>
Lucy lifted her other leg around natsu’s hip, he stumbled back holding her ass to keep her up and marched hungrily to her bed. </p><p>Lucy would’ve never expected her first time to be so rough but pleasurable. That wasn’t the kind of girl she was, and it certainly wasn’t the kind of stuff she’d read in her erotica books. Despite all that she grew a little concerned would his anger cause him to hurt her unintentionally. </p><p>Lost in her thought she hadn’t noticed natsu stopped sucking on her neck and began to pinch her nipples, until the heat of his tongue contrasted to cool<br/>
Skin of her breast. A moan escaped her mouth and he began to knead her breast. She put her hand in his head and pushed his head down ever so gently.</p><p>“Harder,” she mumbled, so he did just that he sucked her nipple a litter harder than he had before and bit it careful not to hurt her. </p><p>He lowered himself and began kissing down to her navel, leaving love bites wherever his lips carcasses her skin. </p><p>He began to rub her clit through the fabric of her bikini. Feeling and smelling her arousal he stopped and kissed her wetness. He bought his teeth up to the waist line of her underwear and used them to drag her panties down to her ankles. He kissed his way up to her fold from<br/>
Her ankle. Cherishing her for the woman she was, he flinged his head tossing her bikini bottom to the other side of the room.</p><p>He used his fingers to rub circles in her clit, causing her to arch into his touch. She felt the build up of pressure in her stomach, something similar to butterflies. She moaned his name which allowed a growl to escape from the back of his throat, So she did it again. just before she came he flipped her over so she was on top on his face. He flicked his tongue up and down, causing the best sensation she had ever felt. “Don’t stop please” she whimpered as she began to rock her hips. He began doing figure eights in her clit which sent her to her climax, she let out a cry, her legs began to shake and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. “Oh natsu”she Moaned his name as she continued to ride out her high. </p><p>She rolled in her back, and nastu adjusted himself on top of her kissing her neck once more. </p><p>“You’re mines Luce.” Her name rolled off his tongue lovingly before he got off her and headed to the bathroom. She was left on the bed in a daze. “What was that?” She said to herself</p><p>She grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around her body slowly making he way to the bathroom. Usually she would’ve barged in but she still felt the dominance that radiated in the room so instead she knocked. </p><p>Nastu opened the door revealing a puzzled Lucy. She noticed how his demeanor changed and he was  back to his usual self, “what was that..we weren’t done.” She mumbled.</p><p>He walked closer to her rubbing his finger against her plump lip. “ I can’t be rough with you your first time, I wouldn’t forgive myself if I hurt you.” </p><p>She said nothing but instead looked down at the floor </p><p>“Maybe I like the roughness” </p><p>Nastu just laughed in return as he walked back to his bed tossing her a shirt </p><p>“Put this on, you got a little something all over your chest.”</p><p>Lucy rolled her eyes as she pulled her shirt over her head and used her hair to cover her neck.</p><p>“And who’s fault is that natsu.”</p><p>“I couldn’t help it the sound of my name rolling off your tongue puts me in a frenzy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>